Online advertising marketplaces and exchanges may involve, for example, entities or parties including advertisers, publishers and data providers, as well as a marketplace or online advertising operations facilitator, or market-maker. Data providers may supply information, such as information regarding users, user behavior or user interests, which may enhance value to advertisers in connection with purchasing of advertising inventory. However, in marketplaces and exchanges, significant difficulty and transactional friction may exist in selectivity, arrangements and cooperation between parties. This can lead to suboptimal interactions, reducing efficiency and disincentivizing maximum engagement and spending. Furthermore, friction as well as inequities or unfairness may exist in connection with pricing arrangement, actual pricing, and allocation of spend between parties including advertisers and data providers, and such as in connection with sold advertising inventory.
There is a need for improved techniques in online advertising, including in online advertising marketplaces and exchanges, to increase transactional efficiency.